The invention relates to an embroidery hoop with at least one tensioning device.
Embroidery hoops are used for tensioning a textile planar structure, e.g., a fabric, to be embroidered. Such embroidery hoops are used for hand stitching usually as circular rings. When stitching planar structures on special embroidery machines or on sewing machines, the embroidery hoops usually have a rectangular shape with rounded edges. The tensioning of the embroidery material in a non-circular embroidery hoop requires higher tensioning forces, especially when the embroidery hoop exceeds a certain size. Therefore, a plurality of tensioning devices are already known.
In an embroidery hoop known from U.S. Pat. No. 629,847, the tensioning, i.e., the tightening of the outer embroidery hoop, is performed with a toggle lever. For such an embroidery hoop, the length of the tensioning traverse is extremely limited and consequently is suitable only for embroidery hoops with small circumference.
From DE 31 30 882, another embroidery hoop is known, in which the two ends on the open, outer hoop can be tightened by a screw. The tangential screw is troublesome to operate when it is to be turned for tensioning.
To lessen the disadvantage of the tensioning device above, from DE 295 08 369 a tensioning device is known, in which the tensioning screw is arranged so that it can pivot outwards, in order to make its accessibility and operation or turning easier.
In the known tensioning devices on embroidery hoops, the latter must be lifted or picked up off a contact surface, in order to be able to handle the tensioning device. This means that the embroidery hoop must be held with one hand and the tensioning screw must be actuated with the other hand. This is involved and an exact placement of the embroidery material is complicated.